ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
...And Two More
Plot (In a dark and gloomy night...) (At a house...) Sif: (Folds a note, and leaves it on a table.) (Meanwhile upstairs...) (Kootra sleeping...) (Sif slams the door.) (Kootra waking up from the sound of the door shut.) Kootra: Huh? - - - - - - - - - - (Inside Miguel Tennison's base at night...) (Inside a bedroom....) Mig: (closes the door behind him and shuts off the lights in Zig's room; sits on couch; explosion in base) (Deristroll, Mig's greatest enemy, breaks into the base...) Deristroll: Ah, good to see you again, Miggy (grabs Mig) Mig: (kicks him in the stomach and punches him out; jumps down to him) Deristroll: (moaning; gets out grapple tool; attaches it to Mig, himself, and his ship; flies up to the ship) (Mig and Deristroll swing into the ship and blast off while Zig is watching from the living room) Zig: (looks around, startled; sees note on table; reads it) - - - - - - - - - - (Kootra see's a piece of paper on the floor) (Kootra picks it up) (It reveals to be a blueprint) Kootra: What the heck? is that a watch? (Kootra rushes to sif's room) (Kootra see's a hidden chest under the bed) (Kootra opens the chest) Kootra: What the fudge is this? a bunch of broken watches? (Kootra see's a note with an address on it) Kootra: Hmmm? - - - - - - - - - - (Zig is sitting on his bed reading the note and is confused) Zig: WTH is this stupid crap!? Ughhh, dad couldn't AT LEAST translate it to English for me -_- (Zig runs to the extranet and looks up the symbols) (Zig clicks on a translate link) Zig: Underground...beta...1...red...slide? (Zig leans on the chair and thinks and then runs up) Zig: The basement is underground! (Zig runs down to the basement) (he opens the basement door and looks around) - - - - - - - - - - (Kootra arrives at a house) Old Man: GET OFF MY LAWN! Kootra: Are you Shen? Old Man (Shen): WHAT'S IT TO YOU? Kootra: I'm the son of Sif Hunderson, I am Kootra Hunderson. Shen: O_O (Kootra shows Shen the blueprint) Kootra: Can you tell me what this is? (Shen takes Kootra into his house and shows him a secret lab) Kootra: O_O - - - - - - - - - - (Zig is shown in his basement with furniture tipped over and stuff on the floor) Zig: Where the heck is this button at? (Zig sees a small button on the corner of the fireplace) Zig: Very clever dad. (Zig walks to it and presses the button. It opens up the fireplace, revealing a slightly lit pathway) Zig: ...VERY clever. (Zig runs down the pathway and looks at his note again) Zig: Hm...what the heck does slide mean? (Zig continues on and reaches a large seal) Zig: Aw man! - - - - - - - - - - Kootra: This is awesome! Shen: Don't touch anything, kid. (Shen opens a box; takes out a watch) Shen: This what your looking for? (Shen throws the watch to kootra; kootra catches it) - - - - - - - - - - (Zig looks at the seal, confused and frustrated) Zig: Slide, slide, slide....WHAT DOES SLIDE HAVE TO DO WITH A SEAL! (Zig hits his fist on the seal and feels what he hit move) Zig: Hmm? (Zig slides the object to the right of the seal and it opens up to a small room) Zig: ...Ok? (Zig walks in and sees a large chest; opens it) Zig: Whoa! (Zig gets out a watch and a trix core with wires on it and puts on the watch and holds the core) - - - - - - - - - - (Zig twists in his trix into his watch as well as Kootra at the same time) (Green and orange flash) Zig: Awesome! Kootra: Awesome! (Both their trixes pop up and the two push down the dials at the same time) - - - - - - - - - - Armodrillo(Kootra): AWESOMESAUCE! (Shen changes kootra back) (Shen locks 88 aliens in the alphatrix) Kootra: What'd you do? Shen: Nothing important. - - - - - - - - - - Wildvine(Zig): Whoa! This is AWESOME! (Trix beeping; Zig turns back and sees a note in the chest) (Zig reads the note) Zig: ...WHAT!? I only have 12 aliens in my active list? Stupid dad and his locking -.- (Zig scrolls through his list and then runs back upstairs) - - - - - - - - - - (Kootra heads outside; there are black and gloomy clouds everywhere in the sky) Kootra: Let's see what kinds of aliens i can go... (Kootra clicks button) (Hologram appears) (Kootra moves the hologram, see's XLR8 hologram) Kootra: This alien looks cool! (Slaps Alphatrix) (XLR8 runs in a straight line) - - - - - - - - - - (Zig goes outside and sees dark swirling clouds everywhere and looks at his trix) Zig: Hm...let's just find out if dad gave me some of the best (Zig clicks button) (Hologram appears) (Zig scrolls past it and reaches Fasttrack's hologram) Zig: Awesome! (Slaps Gamatrix) (Fasttrack runs in a straight line) - - - - - - - - - - (Zig as Fasttrack and Kootra as XLR8 are both speeding in a straight line) (A bright flash occurs for both of them) (Zig and Kootra slam into each other and each fall back) Fasttrack(Zig): What the....WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? XLR8(Kootra): You first. Fasttrack(Zig): I'm Zig Tennison, son of Miguel Tennyson. Surely your one of his enemies. XLR8(Kootra): Who in the what now? Fasttrack(Zig): You serious? Wow...someone must be new in town...BRAND new. XLR8(Kootra): What? I've lived here in New York City for a while now. YOU are new in town. Fasttrack(Zig): ...Um, we're in Century City. XLR8(Kootra): . Fasttrack(Zig): Wait....when did you get here? All I remember seeing was a bright flash and then running into you... XLR8(Kootra): Ya got amnesia or somethin' pal? Fasttrack(Zig): No.. (Both of their trixes beep and they transform back) (They each see each other having trixes) Zig: Pfft, knock off gamatrix. Are you Gim or something? Kootra: Knock off? It's the alphatrix...Wtf who the heck is Gim? Zig: ...Ok, so you know nothing about me nor my father. Who are you? Kootra: I'm Kootra Hunderson, son of Sif Hunderson. Zig: Hmm, this is odd...I have never heard of Sif Hunderson nor a Kootra Hunderson and you haven't heard of my father or me... Kootra: Did our universe collide or something? Zig: Idk, maybe. (Shen comes out of the house and sees Zig) Shen: Who are you?? Zig: -_- Seriously? Not even ONE person knows me? UGH, I'm Zig Tennison. Shen: Ok? - - - - - - - - - - (Kootra, Shen, and Zig go into Shen's house) Zig: Miguel...Tennison, THAT'S my father's name. C'mon, he wields the original gamatrix for crying out loud! Kootra: ...Yeaaa, I'm starting to think you aren't telling me the truth. Zig: LOOK at my wrist. Kootra: Alphatrix knock-off to me. Zig: Not like your little "alphatrix" is any different looking then the gamatrix. Plus, I've never heard of Sif in my LIFE, not even on TV or when I visited NYC a while back. Kootra: You wanna see yourself? (Kootra presses a button on his trix) Zig: It's so on! (Zig presses a button on his trix) (Kif turns the hologram, slaps trix) (Zig selects a hologram, slaps trix) Eatle(Zig): Eatle? really? (Armodrillo punches eatle; eatle breaks through walls) Shen: MY HOUSE! Eatle(Zig): Grrrrr... (Eatle eats a piece of the wall) (Eatle shoots lasers from his horn at armodrillo) (Armodrillo dodges) Armodrillo: COME AT ME BRO! (Eatle runs up to armodrillo) (Eatle punches armodrillo, pulls his ears) (Eatle pulls armodrillo's head down; kicks it) (Armodrillo grabs eatles horn; bends it) Eatle: AHHHH! (Armodrillo drills eatles back) (Armodrillo throws eatle outside; eatle crashes into a car) (Car explodes) (Shen shakes his head and runs to Zig and Kootra) (He turns them both back) Zig: Hey Wth? Shen: Enough of your foolishness. YOU RUINED MY HOUSE! Kootra: Sorry about that...Zig. Zig: Sorry as well Kootra...um can I call you Kif? Kootra: Sure. - - - - - - - - - - (Kootra and Zig are shown at Mr. Smoothy's) Zig: Wow....I'm glad we still have this place. After Mr. Yogurtine's closed down, this place was opened up. It's awesome. (Zig drinks a sip of his smoothy) Zig: Hey, uhh dude? Since our worlds..collided, and we're both trix wielders....do you think we could be partners together? Kootra: I guess i could use a partner. i mean since i'm only a beginner, and your here, sure! Zig: Coooool! (The two do a fist bump and continue drinking their smoothies) -THE END- Major Events *Sif's and Mig's worlds collide again. *Zig & Kif become a team. Alphatrix Alien Debuts *Armodrillo *XLR8 Gamatrix Alien Debuts *Fasttrack *Eatle Aliens Used By Kif *Armodrillo (x2) *XLR8 By Zig *Fasttrack *Eatle (Accidental Transformation) Trivia *This is the first episodes of the series. *Zig & Kif make their Z&K debut. *Shen makes his Z&K debut. *Sif makes his Z&K debut. *Mig makes his Z&K debut. *Deristroll makes his Z&K debut. Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons